


Life In Konoha One-shots

by Yabureme



Series: Life in Konoha [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Car Sex, Drama, Jealousy, Love, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabureme/pseuds/Yabureme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of One-shots that didn't fit the main story of Trouble in Konoha or Can't catch a break!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Testosterone in the workplace

**Author's Note:**

> Today my first EVER published Fan-fiction (Trouble in Konoha) reached 500 hits! This I celebrate with starting off the little one-shots series I have planned! I don't know how often or how much I will be able to update this, but I have a few ideas in mind. Thank you all so much for reading the stuff I write and bearing with me! ＼(*T▽T*)／

It had been really hard to get out of bed. Kiba growled at me every time I tried to move, somehow I got a hand free and turned off the loud alarm blasting from his phone.

\- Hey! I said and turned around in his arms. Wake up.

\- No, he growled and kissed me lazily.

\- Then let me go.

He breathed in and pulled me even closer, almost wrapping his legs around me, then he breathed out and slowly opened his eyes.

\- Fine, fine, he muttered. I’ll wake up.

\- You still have to release me though.

Finally his eyes fully focused  on me as he rolled on top of me.

\- Cheater! I woke up! he kissed me slowly. I’m not letting you go.

I gave up and kissed him back, grabbing his hair to pull his head back so I could access his neck. He relaxed into me and grinded his hips against mine. Rolling around he got me on top and ran his hands over my back, I inhaled sharply.

\- Sorry, babe, he muttered against my mouth.

It had only been a few days since our make up fuck session at the bar and my back was aching with rugburns. I gave him a soft kiss to show I forgave him.

\- Shit, he sat up with me still in his lap. We can’t.

\- Why? I said into his neck. You on your period?

He just gave me a smile and actually let go of me.

\- No, we’re running late, Kiba gave me one last kiss that made my knees weak before he pushed me out of his lap. I’m gonna take a shower.

\- Want company? I said and pulled him closer by the hem of his boxers.

\- You know I do, he said and gently removed my hands. But no, you stay here.

I gave him a pout.

\- Oh, don’t worry, he said and kissed me. I’ll fuck you silly tonight.

\- Vulgar, I said with a laugh.

\- You love it, he said with a smile and shamelessly removed his boxers, walking to the shower in all his naked glory, giving me a perfect view of that ass you’d like to take a bite out off.

 

*

 

Somehow we made it to work on time. I had really no idea how, but it could be because Kiba had driven like we had all hells demons behind us. I swear we left black tire marks after us on Kiba’s parking lot.

Naruto had nudged me with his elbow when Ms. Haruno was breaking down the night for us. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, a conference dinner with entertainment afterwards, second floor, easy-peasy.

Naruto had to nudge me again to pull my attention away from Kiba who looked so unbelievably good in the clothes we had to wear. Black slacks that was a little bit too tight (Kiba liked to show off), a white shirt with the two top buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, the tie loosely tied but the vest was actually properly buttoned. If anyone else but Kiba tried to come to work looking like that Ms. Haruno would probably have a stroke, but he had charmed her completely and she let him get away with almost anything.

\- Yes? I said startled.

\- If you could stop drooling over your co-workers, Ms. Haruno said with a sour tone, maybe you could focus enough to get the glasses upstairs.

I nodded, shit she was sharp.

\- Kiba, Naruto, she said and turned away from me. Bar as usual. Red, white, beer, cider and so on. You know the drill.

They nodded and we all dispersed, getting what we had been assigned. To get all the glasses upstairs was a real hassle. Not only was I forced to run all over the place in search for a wagon, then I had to fight the kitchen over elevator usage. When I finally got everything upstairs Tenten and Neji had already gotten the tablecloths in place. Without question they started helping me with the glasses.

Everything ran smoothly and we were done with preparations in no time. I yawned and stretched, it would be a long night.

\- Hey, Naruto said and crept up behind me, putting his arms around my waist. Kiba wants help.

\- Can’t you help?

\- Well he does have a ass anyone would like to take a bite out of, but I love my own sexy love-butt way too much, I heard the smirk in his voice.

\- Wait, I said and turned around. WHAT exactly does he want help with?

Naruto just raised one perfect eyebrow (not perfect like I’m-trying-too-hard but perfect like I’m-effortlessly-fabulous) and I blushed.

\- He’s down in the liquor cabinet.

I just nodded and almost jumped down the stairs. I didn’t even have to open the door, it flung open the second I was close enough for Kiba to pull me into the cabinet and lock the door behind us.

\- Missed you, he whispered and kissed me.

\- Silly, we haven’t been apart for more than half an hour, but I pulled him closer, not protesting the way he pushed me up against the wall.

\- That’s way too long, he smirked and gave me a small breathing-break. Your lips are like oxygen and without you I feel like I’m drowning.

That line caught me so off guard and I actually laughed into his mouth. When he just “hummed” I grabbed his head with both hands and tore him away from me.

\- Really? I couldn’t find anything else to say. Just really?

He gave me a shit-eating grin and kissed me again.

\- Too cheesy?

\- Yeah! Compared to that I prefer you being vulgar, I said and stopped his hands from going inside my shirt.

\- Really? he mimicked me and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a sharp knock.

I looked at the door, panicking. Thinking about what Ms. Haruno would say if she found us here.

\- No way that was ten minutes, Kiba muttered as the door swung up.

\- Times up, love birds! Naruto cheered, spinning the key nonchalantly with his index finger.

\- That was not ten minutes, shitbrain, Kiba said and reluctantly let me go.

\- No, it was fifteen, the blonde smiled sweetly. Come on! Everyones eating!

 

*

 

Ms. Haruno had been looking for us, but Naruto and Sakura had distracted her from looking in the cellar. We ate standing in the kitchen, the company had been early and there was no time to sit down.

Swallowing the last bite I rushed out with the rest of my colleagues and started greeting our guests.

\- Hi to you too, one of the guests, not much older than me insisted on shaking my hand.

I could feel Kiba's gaze on us, he had been really territorial and jealous after this whole thing with Gaara, and I understood that, but I had hoped he wouldn’t let it show at work. The intensity in Kiba’s eyes almost burned me and I gave him a stern look.

\- Come now! another guy grabbed the one that still hadn’t let go of my hand. You can flirt with the waitress later.

The man winked at me, disappeared into the crowd and I could relax.

\- Kiba's jealous, Naruto said, leaning closer so what he said didn’t reach unwanted ears. He’s really taking this whole jealous boyfriend thing to another level, ain’t he?

I just nodded. We watched them sit down and during the welcome speech we went to fetch the wine they’d ordered.

\- Kiba, I said, grabbing his arm. Please.

He just exhaled through his nostrils and I could see the muscles of his jaw move.

\- I know, okay? he didn’t look at me. I’m trying.

\- I love you, don’t forget that, I gave him a quick kiss and we returned to work.

 

I had hoped that the flirting would stop when the food came, usually that's how it worked, but not this time. He only got worse when the wine came. Inappropriate comments, winks, questions about my love life. I did my best not to let it bother me, but eventually it started getting to me. It had gotten to Kiba a long time ago. Ms. Haruno had sent him to organize the liquor cabinet, the linen closet, etc. anything to keep him away from the guests. He wasn't rude or impolite, but his black eyes had started to scare the guests.

After the coffee they made their way downstairs for the entertainment and Naruto followed. It was time for him and Kiba to open the bar. Those of us who stayed behind cleaned up and later joined downstairs.

\- Already done? Naruto shouted from the bar.

I nodded.

\- Can you get some gin?

I nodded again.

\- The key? I asked as Naruto smiled and gave out change.

\- Kiba.

Squeezing past my friend I went over to my boyfriend, who was working overdrive. Not because they were swamped, but because he wanted to burn off the energy he’d worked up seeing the guy hit on me. He moved with the precision someone who had won the MMA championship three years running, aiming for the fourth, would use in a fight. Last time he had gotten this territorial we had a huge fight and furious sex.

\- The key? I put my hand on the small of his back, waiting for a “too high up, sexy” remark, but he just pulled the key from his pocket and handed it to me.

I want to say it just surprised me, but in truth, it hurt not having him tease and flirt with me like normal. Deciding not to think about it I got the gin Naruto wanted. When I got back the entertainment had started and the bar was almost empty.

\- Thanks, Naruto said and kissed me on the cheek.

Kiba grabbed my hand when I put the key in front of him. He squeezed it and then let go.

\- I love you, he said to the bar.

\- And here I thought you loved me, I joked and nudged him.

He laughed and grabbed my hand again, this time to kiss it.

\- Woah, I didn’t know they let the sexy waitress work the bar too!

Could this guy have worse timing?

\- I’m not working the bar, my boyfriend is, I said and caressed Kiba's cheek. Maybe we didn’t need this outburst of testosterone?

\- But I want you to take my, he winked. Order.

Okay maybe we did.

Kiba's growl was so dark I didn’t hear it so much as felt it before he slammed his hand down on the counter, hard.

\- You need to back the hell off!

\- You really like this jealous asshole? he tried to grab my hand, but I yanked it away from him.

I looked over to Kiba, placing my hand over his in an attempt to calm him down, but it was too late. He gave the man hitting on me a sweet smile.

\- You like MMA? he smiled, his voice smooth as honey.

\- Yeah I do! the man exclaimed, and it was no surprise. MMA was huge in Konoha.

\- Did you see last years championship?

The man nodded profusely, forgetting me for a second, thinking he had found a fellow MMA enthusiast. Boy was he in for a surprise.

\- Yes! It was so exciting! I really thought that…

\- Then you probably recognize the name Inuzuka?

\- Yeah! He’s the best fighter I‘ve seen in a long time!

Now Kiba dropped the sweet smile and his eyes turned deadly. I’ve only seen him look like that when he competed.

\- Then take a good, long, FUCKING look at me!

At first he had no idea what Kiba meant, and I could understand why. When Kiba competed he always had two red fangs painted on his face, together with the massive protective headgear even I had trouble recognizing him in the ring. Suddenly the man started to put the puzzle pieces together and the color in his face drained.

\- Oh. My. God! he said, pausing between every word. You’re Kiba Inuzuka!

\- Yes, Kiba was back to growling. And I’m telling you to back the hell off!

\- You’re serious? he said, jaw falling open. She’s your girlfriend?

Kiba's jaw clenched as he nodded, making the man back immediately.

\- I’m so sorry! I didn’t know…

\- Like it matters, Kiba snarled. Don’t talk to her again.

The man couldn’t get away fast enough, he was terrified Kiba was coming after him.

I sighed and leaned against him. He hummed and put his arm around me, pulling me even closer.

\- What? he said when I didn’t answer his throat noise.

\- You scared him, I said and tossed ice at Naruto, who didn’t stop making gagging noises.

\- Serves him right, it’s not okay to sexual harass someone like that.

I nodded and felt a wet smack on my cheek. Surprised I grabbed whatever it was that still clung to my cheek.

\- Don’t waste the lemons, Kiba said and threw the lemon back at Naruto.

\- Stop being so cute and touchy then, he smiled and dodged the lemon.

Kiba smiled, grabbed my head and licked the lemon juice off my cheek. I squealed and tried to get away, but he put an arm around me and licked the rest of my face.

\- Ewwww! Naruto laughed and covered his eyes.

 

*

 

I had to stay away from Kiba until we had finished working. He was still territorial and wanted to show everyone who I belonged to, so it was easier for me to stay cleared of the testosterone cloud that was my boyfriend.

\- You can’t run from me now, he purred in my ear the second we were outside the doors.

\- I wasn’t running, I said, putting my hand over the arms around my waist.

\- Bullshit, he said and kissed my neck.

His hands wandered and the mouth on my neck made it impossible for me to protest. Maybe I had been running from him, but the way he was treating me now made it totally worth it.

\- I know you’re horny but for fucks sake Kiba wait until you’re alone! Naruto said and smacked Kiba in the head with his bag.

\- Oh, you’re just jealous, Kiba grinned, but let me go.

\- No I’m not, I just don’t know if I should look away or hit you.

\- Yeah, yeah we’re going home, Kiba said with a smile.

\- You call me honey if he does anything stupid, Naruto ordered me as he kissed me.

\- He won’t, I smiled and took Kiba's hand.

\- Yuck, Naruto said with a smile and walked over to Sasuke.

 

I could not keep my hands off Kiba on the way home, I want to say he was the only one who didn't know there was a time and place for everything, but here I was fidgeting with his zipper.

\- Do you want me to drive off the road? he gave me a quick look and then turned his attention to the road again.

I hadn't noticed the way his hands were gripping the steering wheel. Feeling guilty I slid my hand down his thigh, resting it just above his knee. It didn't stay there long.

\- Baby, he said warningly.

\- Sorry, again I moved my hand to just above his knee.

I really tried to keep my hand off his now painful erection, but somehow my hand ended up there time and time again. When I actually managed to get the zipper down he jerked the car sideways so fast I thought we were about to have a boner-induced traffic accident. I wanted to scream, but the sound got stuck somewhere in my throat as the car skidded to a stop.

Kiba killed the engine and everything turned black.

\- Where are we?

\- I don’t know, Kiba said in a husky voice and the sound of his chair being pushed back felt extremely loud. Come here.

\- What if a car comes? I said as I clumsily climbed over to his lap.

\- We are on a dirt road in the middle of god damn nowhere in the middle of the night, he said and I could hear him raise one eyebrow. The only thing that will be coming is you and me.

I hit him in the chest and he just laughed at me. He pulled me down into a heated kiss and with nimble fingers my shirt soon came undone. I pressed into him, hearing soft creaks as he shifted his weight in the leather seat. He removed my shirt and bra and then hungrily latched on to my breasts. Moaning I twisted my fingers in his hair and moved my hips against his.

\- Fuck, he moaned and shifted his attention back to my lips. Don’t move.

Confused I stilled my movements as he slid my skirt up and started caressing me through my tights. When I tried to move again he gave me a stern look, and I stilled again. He shifted and pulled up his bartenders corkscrew and with the help of the little knife attached to the corkscrew he tore open my tights.

\- You’re buying me new ones, I said with a moan as he slid a finger inside me.

He nodded and helped me pull down his zipper. When his erection finally sprung free he grabbed my ass, lifted me up and slammed me down with a moan.

I couldn’t help the small wince as he fully entered me.

\- Did I hurt you? he said, voice spilling over with remorse.

\- A little, I said and I felt how his heart slowed down.

\- I’m so sorry, he said and pulled me close for a soft kiss. I didn’t mean to, we’re not doing this. We’re going home.

He caressed my cheek, but I refused to move. Sure it had hurt a little (Kiba was big, and I mean really big) and I was horny. Shaking my head I kissed him roughly and started to move. He tried to stop me, which only made me love him more, I knew how much he was aching for release.

\- No, I said when he actually used his strength to lift me off his erection.

\- But, he started and I slapped a hand over his mouth.

\- Yes it hurt and I wasn’t prepared for it, but it doesn't hurt anymore. I’m horny and I’m not letting you get away until you have fucked me so thorough you have to carry me inside. Okay?

\- Yes ma’am, Kiba grinned and slid back inside me.

His hands quickly find their way to my breasts and his mouth attacked my neck. I was almost wondering if I had taken water over my head. The new angle in which he thrusted made wave after wave of pleasure rush through my body and I moaned louder and louder.

\- We’re not fucking in the car again, he moaned as he sped up his thrusts.

\- Why? I said, practically bouncing in his lap, getting desperate for a release.

\- Uncomfortable, can’t change positions as easy, he grunted as his fingers found my bundle of nerves.

The closed space of the car made it impossible to speed up more and we slowly build up our release. When we finally came I clung to him as if my life depended on it.

\- Hey, hey, hey, he said and stroked my back. Ow, ow, ow!

I tried to ask what was wrong but I had something in my mouth. In the heat of the moment I had sunken my teeth into his shoulder and as the pleasure had been building up I had bitten harder and harder.

Now it was my turn to feel guilty and ask forgiveness.

Kiba laughed it off and kissed me.

\- I’ll consider it as payback, he winked at me and kissed me again.

I kissed the sore spot on his neck and tasted blood, I had breached the skin.

\- You’re bleeding, I said as he started the engine, fans full blast to get rid of the fog on the windows.

\- Oh, I don’t care, he smiled and took my hand. I like it when you’re rough.

\- But to make you bleed is too rough.

He laughed and kissed my fingers.

\- Honestly you make me bleed quite often when we have sex, you have very sharp nails.

\- I didn’t think that breached the skin, I said, feeling a little bit ashamed.

\- Hey, he caressed my cheek. I love it, so don’t you dare stop it.

I sighed. There was no way I could say no to that face.

\- I love you, he said and kissed my fingers again.

 


	2. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just wanted you to know I'm still alive, Uni is kicking my butt so there isn't any time to write. I'm sorry, but I will try to get more content up during my summer break! I know its (it's?) a long wait, but thats the best I kan do for now. 
> 
> Lots of love! / Yabureme

I woke to the bed shaking irregularly, at first I thought it was an earthquake but it was much, much closer. Turning around I met the source of the shaking. Kiba was coughing so hard he couldn't breathe. 

\- Baby are you okay? I was worried, he had been fighting a small cold for days and now it looked like it had taken a bad turn. 

\- No I don't want it! Kiba snarled and looked at me with fever glazed eyes.

Oh, this was bad, he was never sick and now he had fever induced hallucinations. 

\- I'll be right back, okay? I said and caressed his cheek, he was burning up. 

In the kitchen I fed an overexcited Akamaru and grabbed a bottle of water, god knows Kiba was gonna need it. 

When I was rummaging around in the bathroom cabinet looking for something for his fever I heard a soft thump and a small moan. Rushing back out I almost started to laugh when I found a concerned Akamaru trying to lick the fever off of his master. 

\- Jump off! 

Akamaru pretended he didn't hear me. Damn dog.

\- Jump OFF! I hissed. 

Finally the stupid dog realized I wasn't about to give, so he sighed and followed orders.

\- Here baby, I said and handed him the pill. I want you to take this for your fever.

\- No, don't touch me, I don't want to fly! 

\- Kiba, I said, in a stern voice this time. Take this!

He looked like a furious two year old, but did as told. The second he swallowed he collapsed again. 

I knew he had too high a fever for me to take care of it by myself. After a quick glance at my watch and then ignoring the time I called Sakura. 

\- Hi there, how are you?

\- Hi Kakashi, is Sakura awake?

\- She might be, he almost purred in my ear, making me rather uncomfortable.

\- Can you give her the phone? 

I swear I could hear him sigh before handing over the phone.

\- Hello? Sakura sounded distant, trust her to be the only one up at four in the morning studying. 

\- Kiba's sick, really sick. 

\- Wait, really? 

I could hear her voice focus on me. 

\- Yeah, he woke me with his coughing and he has really high fever, I think he might be hallucinating. 

\- That's not good, she said and I could almost see her tug on a small strand of bubblegum hair, the way she always did when she was anxious. Have you checked his temperature?

\- No, I don't even think we have a thermometer at home. 

\- Take him to the hospital, It's better to be sure he's alright, since he's never sick. I don't think he ever was sick when we dated, god I don't know what I would do if...

\- Sakura, please, she was making me choke up. Not only because she made me feel inadequate and afraid. She sounded very much still in love with him. which didn't suit me at all. 

\- You're really not helping, I continued after a deep breath. 

\- Sorry, she said, I just forgot for a second that...

\- That what? I was getting angry, but a sound from the hallway turned my anger into fear. Look, I gotta go.

\- Call me lat...

Like hell I was. It was bad enough I had called her in the first place. 

Kiba was standing in the hallway with my pjama shorts on, one of his more expensive shirts and his GI-trousers around his neck, trying to fit his enormous foot in my high heels. It had been funny if he hadn't been so sick.

\- Sweetheart, what are you doing? I asked as I pulled him away from my shoes.

\- Going to work, he said confused. I'm late. 

\- Are you going in that? 

\- Yes, I have to have my work clothes on, he said so pompously I almost smacked him. 

\- Okay, sweetie, can you wait a little so I can pull on some clothes? I feel like coming with you. 

He just nodded and found another pair of high heels to try and wear. 

I don't think I've ever dressed so fast before, in just seconds I had pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt. Rushing back to Kiba I found him lying in the hallway.

\- Kiba! I screamed and fell to my knees beside him. Baby can you hear me?

\- I just want to sleep, he said and curled up even more. 

\- But you were going to work, remember? Come on, love, get up.

He was so tired he just did whatever I told him, which broke my heart. Never before had he been so accommodating. 

I got him in the car and buckled him in. I didn't have a drivers license, but I had driven enough with Kiba on hidden dirt roads to get him, us, to the hospital in one piece. Besides, how many cars would be on the road at 4.30 in the morning? 

Turns out there was only one, a police car. 

In tears I pulled over, sure I was going to spend the night in jail and not being able to get Kiba the help he so desperately needed. 

\- Licence and registration please, the officer said and shone the light in my eyes. Ma'am, there's no reason for crying. 

\- Please, I need to get my boyfriend to the hospital, he has a really high fever.

The officer bent over and shone the light at Kiba, never before have I been so happy he was so big within the MMA community.

\- Woah! That's Kiba Inuzuka! Do you think I can get an autograph?

\- Please, I said to the star struck officer. I really need to get to the hospital. 

\- Oh, what's wrong? 

\- He has really high fever, he's hallucinating, please can I go?

\- Sure, sure, he backed away and I gunned the engine. 

At the hospital they took Kiba from me almost immediately. I had never thought about how horrible hospital waiting rooms were. It smelled of sickness and it started to make me feel extremely uneasy. I tried reading some of the magazines, but gave up when I had read the same word over and over again without understanding what it meant. 

I wanted to call Naruto, but I had forgotten my cell at home and had no coins for the telephone in waiting room. 

Almost screaming out the mixture of fear, stress and angst in my chest I forced a cough and got up for yet another walk around the room.

\- Hey, a nurse came up to me. We have the fever under control, if you come with me. The doctor wants a word.

I nodded and followed her in silence. She led me to a doctors office and ushered me inside.

\- Hi I’m Dr. Tsunade, she said and looked up from her papers. Hey I know you! You’re the clutz that almost cut off her own hand!

\- Thanks for remembering me, I said sarcastically, how is he?

\- Oh he’s fine, in my opinion it was a lot of fuss for nothing.

\- Nothing? I say as I sit down in the chair she pointed at. I thought his brain was about to boil, I have never seen anyone been so out of it.

\- It’s just the flu, nothing to worry about, she said stretched out her neck. Its been a long night, I could really go for a drink, or two, or fifteen.

\- Eh, Doctor? How is Kiba?

\- He’s fine, she said and threw up her feet on the desk. We have him on antibiotics and some re-hydration. We will keep him here until his fever goes down just to make sure nothing else is wrong.

I nodded and sat in silence for what felt like forever. This doctor was getting on my nerves.

\- Where is he? I did my best not to sound irritated, I failed miserably.

\- Hn? she said and opened one eye to look at me, In room 312.

Kiba had gotten his own room and looked impossible small in the big hospital bed, all kinds of machines around him. A big IV hang from the side of his bed.

\- What are you doing here? I said and stopped in my track.

Sakura looked up from the book she was reading and smiled.

\- I was wondering where you were, she said and closed the book slowly, trying to hide how she let go of his hand.

\- I was talking to Tsunade, I said and walked over to kiss Kiba on the cheek. Why are you here?

\- I got worried, she said and caressed Kiba’s arm. He was never sick when we dated, I don’t know what I would do if he had. I would feel so…

\- Where’s Kakashi? I cut her off. She was getting under my skin, she was making me feel inadequate again and I hated it.

\- Home, he was too tired to come.

Felt like bullshit but I couldn’t call her on it.

\- Well I’m here now so you can go home.

She sank a little deeper into the wooden chair and was about to disagree with me when a dark voice behind me agreed.

\- She's right. Time to go home, Sakura.

I turned around and smiled at Kakashi as he nodded towards me.

\- Yeah, Sakura’s face was turning slightly pink and I was thrilled someone else had called her on her bullshit.

Trying not to seem too excited about her leaving I waved goodbye and ignored her asking me to call when he got out of the hospital. 

I sat down and took Kiba’s hand. He had stopped shaking so I guess he was getting better, but I was still worried. He was never sick. You’d think he’d get sick when he took care of me, Naruto and Sasuke when we all had the flu, but no, never.

\- Hey, a soft whisper came from the bed.

\- Hi, I grabbed his hand a little harder. How are you feeling?

\- Like I’ve been hit by a truck and dragged through the sewers. I need a shower.

I laughed, he had scared me silly and the only thing he thought about.

\- So who drove me to the hospital?

\- I did.

His jaw dropped.

\- You did?

\- What’s with the face? You know I can drive!

\- Yeah, if by driving you mean almost crashing into the only tree on a field the size of a football field then sure, he smirked.

The way he was teasing me felt good, but it was obvious he was still feeling like hell. If he hadn’t, I’d been in his lap by now.

\- Hey! I didn’t crash! I pouted.

\- I know, he said and caressed my hand.

\- I did get pulled over though.

\- You did?? He tried to sit up, but his body said no.

\- Yeah, but he let me go. He recognized you and saw what state you were in.

\- What state?

\- You don’t remember? You were hallucinating, trying to fit your Sasquatch feet in my high heels.

He sighed and sank further down into the bed.

\- So I was sicker than I thought.

I gave him a confused look.

\- I have been feeling sick-ish for a while, but didn’t think it would be this bad.

\- Why didn’t you tell me?

\- I didn’t want you to worry, he said and pulled me closer for a kiss. I knew you'd do something drastic.

\- Like drive you to the hospital? I snickered.

\- Like drive me to the hospital, he smiled. How’s the car?

\- Fine, I didn’t have someone hyperventilating next to me.  

\- Hey, you were about to crash!

\- But I didn’t!

Kiba huffed and did a eye roll worthy of a drama queen.

\- Oh come on! Did you die?

\- Yes.

\- Bullshit, I said and kissed him.  

 


End file.
